Guilt
by Bloody Pheonix
Summary: In the aftermath of Amon's destruction of Republic City Kya returns to her lover, Lin. Their reunion, however, is bittersweet due to Lin's demons.


Lin woke to the sound of her bedmate turning pages and humming. She felt her stomach contract as a name floated to the front of her mind. _Asami_. She'd ended her fling with the engineer weeks ago; there was no reason for her-or anybody- to be in her bed. She turned her head slightly and cracked an eye. The bright sun momentarily blinded her, sending a hot knife of pain shooting through her head. She must have gotten drunk last night, she realized angrily.

Once her vision cleared, she was able to make out a muscular cool russet complexioned arm. She let out a relieved sigh and made a movement to flop over onto her back but found that almost all of her muscles screamed in protest. The surprised groan that she let out attracted Kya's attention, causing her to break off the song mid note and drop her book over the side of the bed. The loud thud it made as it hit the ground sent another blinding flash of pain off behind Lin's eyes. "Hey." She whispered a hand coming to rest on Lin's brow, the hand felt ice cold. "You've got a fever. I'll get you a glass of water."

Lin started to protest, but felt how parched her mouth had become over the course of the night so she just nodded. While Kya slipped off the bed and headed to the kitchen, she experimentally tried to move her arm to get herself into a sitting position, she was expecting the pain this time and managed to prop herself up against the headboard without a monumental effort. She took inventory in a few seconds. Her head was pounding, her neck, back, shoulders, and arms burned with the slightest movements making her think she'd massively over exerted herself in some way. Her abs ached, and she could feel the burn in her legs when she tried to move them.

Kya returned with the water seconds after she'd found a comfortable position. The water bender insisted on tipping the glass to her lips while she greedily gulped the contents down. "What happened?" She gasped as she wiped her mouth on her shoulder. "When did you get here?"

Kya cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, you are out of it. What do you remember?"

Lin tipped her head back and closed her eyes, trying to recall the previous night. "Lots of bending, you finding me then lots of sex. Guess that explains why I can't move. Are you okay? If I feel like this, I can't imagine what it was like being on the receiving end."

"Your concern is touching, but I'm fine," Kya assured her. "I was a little sore but I _am_ a master healer so I took care of it. C'mon let's get you to the tub, I'll heal you. I want to return the favor." Lin felt a sudden stab of guilt.

"I have something I need to tell you," Lin announced.

"It can wait. You're in pain." Her lover protested, reaching out to help her up.

Lin caught Kya's hands and clasped them pleadingly. "Please I have to tell you."

"Alright, fine. If it's another confession of whom you slept with while I was gone, you might as well save it. I live half a world away for nine months of the year and we have an agreement. We do what we have to so we don't go insane, I don't hold it against you." Kya said gently, kissing Lin's knuckles.

"Never mind then," Lin replied. "It's not that important."

"You sure?" The Water bender asked; stepping to the edge of the bed as Lin scooted towards her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rather than supporting her with an arm, Kya simply picked her up bridal style. "Kya!" Lin nearly whined though she was far too weak to do anything but clasp her arms behind Kya's neck. Her lover carried her to the bathhouse behind her main residence as carefully as possible.

Lin had unfortunately managed to put on a pair of pants and a tank top before collapsing the last night so after a few moments of hissing while Kya attempted to maneuver her out of the pants, the metal bender just told Kya to rip the clothes off of her. Lin managed to lower herself into the warm pool without much hassle while Kya undressed. The healer slipped in behind her and gathered a bit of water between her palms.

It only took a few passes over her body for the tense over-exerted muscles to calm and relax, for the pounding in her temples to subside and for the deep ache that permeated her whole body to disappear. Lin found herself able to stretch slowly in the water without discomfort. She wrapped herself around Kya and gave her a deep kiss. "Thanks for that. I would've been sore for weeks."

"It's only fair. You wouldn't have been sore at all if you hadn't been so thorough pleasing me last night," Kya replied before returning the kiss.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" Lin proposed.

"Breakfast can wait." Kya declared, already climbing out of the water to towel off. "I owe you a good four hours of fucking."

"Oh, do you now?" Lin intoned as she followed her lover's lead. "I'm not so sure I'm up for that." She teased lazily.

"What do you mean? It been months since you've set eyes on this sexy body of mine and two days later you've had enough of me?" Kya pouted dramatically. "Besides, it's your turn to lay back and enjoy lover."

"You know how to tempt me. I can't say no to that face." Lin wrapped the towel around her waist to cross the path between her back door and bathhouse. Kya followed completely naked, taking advantage of Lin's high metal fence. Once they were inside, Kya snatched Lin's towel off her hips and used it to herd her back toward the bedroom.

At Kya's behest Lin crawled to the center of her bed and lay flat on her back. "You gonna come cuddle with me or what?" Lin groused.

"When I'm good and ready," Kya said firmly as she searched through Lin's dresser drawers and bedside table. "For as guilty as you act when I come back, you must not have too many people over. You've had this bottle of lube for five years." The water bender held up a large yellow bottle for Lin to see.

"Maybe no else likes the warming kind or maybe I'm into younger women that don't need twenty ounces of oil for me to fuck them." Lin snapped.

Kya frowned and tossed the bottle onto the bed. "What about when they fuck you? Are you some magical fountain of vaginal youth?" She asked. "Or don't they fuck you?" She pulled the next drawer out a little too forcefully, sending a few of the bottles out over the front and onto the floor. "Is that why you're so damn uptight?"

"I'm uptight because I have a police department to run, criminals to catch and an avatar to keep safe! I have responsibilities, so I can't just go chase tail whenever I think I need a fuck." Lin sat up, forcing Kya to turn and face her.

"That's not fair Lin," Kya crossed her arms. "I have to take care of my mother. You _know_ I want to be here with you."

"Here with me for what, two weeks at a time before your next big adventure? We've been doing this for thirty years Kya. I'm tired of playing this game."

"What game?"

"The game where we pretend this isn't an emotional death sentence for both of us. I'm tired of going to bed alone, I'm tired of missing you all the damn time. I'm tired of picking up chattering girls that are barley above the age of consent in backstreet dives and using them to get my rocks off while they think we're in fucking love."

"You think this is fun for me? Living half a world away from my home, from you and Tenzin?" 

"Maybe not this part. But the years you spent traveling while I worked my way up the ladder to be police chief, I bet that was fun, fucking your way across the world. Fire nation beaches with those tanned beauties, rough and tumble earth nation girls, air acolytes, _must have been nice_."

"Oh come on Lin, stop playing the victim card! I'm not the one who slipped, remember? I'm not the one who couldn't keep it in my pants for two months. I'm not the one that got Lava Rash from a twenty year old circus girl. You did! I was _faithful_! I may have been flighty, I may have wandered, but I didn't 'fuck my way across world'. You fucked your way across Republic City and then you blamed me for being gone. I'm sorry you feel like a lecher for fucking girls nearly a third of your age, I'm sorry that you feel so alone and so stuck, but none of those things are my fault. I tried to make things easier for you for thirty years. You needed physical comfort and companionship; I told you it was okay to get those things while I was gone. Every time I come back you feel the need to regale me of your exploits with these girls to clear your conscience, that doesn't bother me. But when you imply that I'm off on some vacation while I'm stuck in the South Pole worried sick about you, my mother, brothers, and Korra. That kind of pisses me off." Kya was trembling by the time she finished. "If you're really tired of this, of our relationship, I'll just go. I'll be visiting my nieces and nephews." Kya slammed the drawer she'd opened earlier closed and stomped around the bed toward the door.

Lin jumped off the bed to block the door. "Please don't leave. I'm taking my guilt out on you. I'm sorry."

Kya put a hand on her hip. "That's all you have to say? Really?"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry I can't keep it in my pants; I'm sorry that I feel guilty and take it out on you when you come back. I'm sorry I resented you for leaving. I know you'd be miserable just staying here. I love that you're so damn adventurous. I just…I'm too uptight. You're right. Please don't go. Please give me another chance."

Kya went back to the dresser and leaned against it. "Lay down on the bed again. You're lucky I couldn't pack my paddle or you'd totally be getting the business end of that." She ordered, looking down at her nails. Lin went back to the bed and relaxed on it on her back. "Nope on your stomach." Lin flipped, burying her face in her pillows. Kya went back to rifling through her drawers, throwing three more cylindrical objects onto the bed next to her.

A few minutes passed while Kya arranged things, going in and out of the room multiple times before addressing Lin again. "Alright ass in the air, baby." She ordered gently, her calloused hand caressing the soft alabaster flesh of Lin's tight bottom. Lin quickly complied. Kya spent a few more moments stroking Lin's buttocks and thighs before picking up and uncapping one of the bottles. She fussed with something for a few moments before tipping the bottle to spill some of the warming lube into the crack of the metal bender's ass. Lin whimpered as the cold oil chilled her. "Shh…don't be a baby. You know what I'm about to do right?"

"I'd have to be an idiot not to." Lin huffed through the pillows. "Y'know how I feel about that thing."

"Yeah, but you still haven't thrown it out." Kya noted as her thumb came to rest on the pucker of Lin's bottom. "Tell me if it's too much. None of that macho stuff." She got a grunt in response as she started slowly and gently rubbing over the tight rosebud until it loosened enough for her to slip her thumb in. Lin let out a defeated whimper and threw another pillow over her head. Kya shushed her and withdrew her thumb to push in the index finger of the same hand. Lin tensed and trembled, but remained silent even as her hands grasped at the sheets. She gave a few gentle thrusts with the index finger before adding her middle finger in as well, much to Lin's chagrin. She continued a slow, even, soft pattern of thrusts until Lin had relaxed enough for her to feel comfortable moving to the long skinny scrimshaw phallus she'd carved Lin years ago. She withdrew all but the tips of her finger and instructed Lin to take a breath and hold it.

"Kya…" Lin implored breathlessly. "Please don't."

"On your back then." The chief of police moved eagerly to follow the instruction. Kya left her to go wash her hands in a basin of warm water she'd prepared but returned to the bed soon enough. She lay down on her side next to Lin, cupping her face and kissing her gently on her cheek, then more passionately on her lips. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Don't apologize." Lin said before kissing her again. "I was being unfair." Kya hummed in agreement before giving her a final peck on the lips.

The water bender kissed down her neck, nipping and sucking on all the sensitive spot that made Lin melt. At the base of her neck, she kissed Lin's prominent collar bones before pressing wetter; more insistent kisses to her sternum, then licked gently over her nipples before pulling one rosy tumescent nub into her mouth. Despite her years of training in poise and decorum, once Kya's skillful tongue started battering her exposed nipple Lin couldn't manage to hold back the whimpers breaking in the back of her throat. While her mouth was occupied, Kya was busily raising gooseflesh on Lin's thighs and belly with her dexterous fingers. The metal bender trembled under her, from anticipation this time. She could feel Lin's hips rocking gently toward her, so she rolled on top of her, pressing her pelvis down upon her lover's teasingly before balancing her weight on her knees again. She moved back up Lin's shoulders and neck, nuzzling instead of kissing and biting. She nuzzled under Lin's ear and earned a sharp gasp in response.

Lin had done an impressive job of keeping her hands to herself but a well-placed breath on her ear brought her left hand to Kya's shoulder and right to grip possessively at her hip. Kya decided she liked the desperate clinging and let her continue as she traced her thumb on the smooth skin of Lin's scars, sprinkling kisses on her brow. Lin's hips had increased the pace of their rocking and the metal bender herself was clearly frustrated by the lack of friction around her crotch. Kya mercifully extended her left hand to cup Lin's vulva gently, smiling softly at the feeling of her fuzzy pubic hair. Lin instantly relaxed against the bed, enjoying the pressure and the warm insistent suckling of Kya's mouth on her previously unattended nipple.

Kya gently spread the lips of Lin's sex with her fingers, sliding her fingers through the wetness there, checking that her lover was indeed ready for the next evolution of their love making. Despite her earlier jabs about Lin's age, she found her inundated with her own juices. She slid between Lin's legs easily, hooking her knees around her hips. Lin pressed against her abdomen eagerly while Kya moved her mouth down the rippled surface of Lin's perfectly defined abs, kissing, sucking, and biting to her belt line. She raised Lin's thigh and hooked it around her shoulder, kissing along the inside of her Sartorius muscle to her knee before dropping that leg and doing the same on the other side.

Once she finished with that thigh, Kya positioned Lin with her knees hooked around her hips once again. She used a slicker, water based lubricant on the fingers of her left hand, just in case. She returned that hand to the juncture Lin's thighs and with her right hand clasped Lin's. She gave Lin another passionate kiss, rubbing their cheeks together. "I love you," Kya breathed.

Lin's eyes shot open at the statement, coupled with the movement of Kya's hand. "Kya wait. I have to-" The words died on her lips as the press of Kya's fingers into her core stole her breath. It didn't matter how long had passed the curling motion of Kya's fingers and feeling of her teeth sinking possessively into the flesh at the hollow of her throat brought her back to her fifteenth birthday.

Kya smirking devilishly as she worked a hand into Lin's pants, Lin protesting quietly that Tenzin was just around the corner, that this was improper even as she pushed back into Kya's hand. The feeling of Kya's lips on hers and the jagged pleasurable sensation of the older girl's thumb slowly circling the engorged bud at the apex of her sex. When Lin had turned into a shaking mess, then only then had Kya slid her middle finger lower and into the tightly knotted wall of muscle at the entrance of her vagina. Her last protest came out as a gasp of pain and pleasure, and then a soft moan as the sharp pain faded to an ache. A deep permeated ache that seemed to radiate throughout her loins, it hurt in the most delicious way possible.

Stretched almost painfully around three of Kya's fingers, Lin found it hard to maintain her train of thought but after a few shaky breathes she managed to push the pleasure to the side and reclaim her voice. "I-I can't, Kya please. I have to tell you something," Lin whispered urgently. Kya pressed a kiss to her forehead and drew back her fingers, keeping them poised at Lin's slackened opening.

"Is it the same thing you wanted to tell me about earlier?" Kya asked knowingly.

"Yes."

"I thought we talked about this?"

"I can't, I have to tell you so you won't get blindsided later."

"Fine Lin, who'd you fuck?" Kya asked scathingly.

"It's not about who. It's how." Lin breathed slowly. "I took advantage of her, she's one of Korra's friends and I took advantage of her, she was vulnerable because her father had just tried to kill her and ended up being an equalist. I'd lost my bending, I thought- no I let myself believe that we were comforting each other; we'd both lost a huge part of our world. I let her fall in love with me."

Kya searched Lin's light green eyes for any sign of malice but saw only guilt, exhaustion, and a small glimmer of defeat. "You took advantage of Asami Saito?" She asked gently, getting a nod. "And you feel the need to share this _because_?" Kya prompted.

"I can't do it anymore Kya. I can't be open anymore. I had my doubts before, I was still lonely after those affairs, but after how I crushed Asami, I just can't manage this life style anymore. I want to be monogamous again," Lin confessed.

Kya thrust her fingers back into Lin without warning, causing her to let out a low whine. "I'm glad. It's hard for me to imagine you fucking someone else." She kissed Lin again. "You still feel guilty about Asami?"

"Yes."

"You want me to hurt you?" She intoned with a harsh thrust of her hand.

Lin let out a soft moan, clutching at Kya's arm. "Please."

"Really wish I would have brought that paddle." Kya sighed.

"I could bend one." Lin offered. She earned a harsher thrust.

Kya bent and bit into the tight muscle at the base of Lin's neck greedily. She arranged herself to put her body weight behind her rough thrusts, angling her fingers away from that spongy swollen spot that made Lin melt. She worked her fingers deep into Lin, kneading with her fingers, drawing her arousal to new heights while also raising the level of her discomfort until the younger woman was squirming under her, trying to move away subconsciously. The soft pained moans eventually gave away to conflicted whimpers and groans. Kya used her weight to pin Lin in the spot that allowed her to cause the most unpleasant sensation. Lin cried out against it, her nails digging in Kya's back hard enough to draw blood. Kya responded by biting down on the perfect skin in the cleft of Lin's jaw savagely. Perfectly pinned all Lin could do was grip tighter on Kya's back as she was forced to take every cruel thrust of Kya's fingers until the distress overwhelmed her and low sobs began in her throat.

Sensing that Lin had finally reached her breaking point, Kya shifted her fingers, giving her burning abs, thighs, and shoulder a break, and beginning to curl her fingers up into Lin's one weakness. Lin had been hovering on the brink of orgasm for so long that the shift toward her pleasure stole the last of her control away and she felt herself clamp down on Kya's fingers.

Kya gently flexed her finger with each spasm of the velvety walls around her, whispering reassurances into Lin's ear as she cried out with the intensity of each contraction. Though she felt a little guilty about drawing out the pain she'd promised Lin for so long and so efficiently, Kya couldn't help forcing Lin into a few more orgasms than the metal bender felt she could endure.

Kya freed her fingers from Lin's body, earning a protesting whimper from the chief of police who had collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs and hair. She placed her thigh between Lin's own to provide comfort to the suddenly achingly empty organ. Kya cuddled in close to her lover, knowing that Lin wouldn't be able to move for a good half hour after the intensity of her climax. She also knew that Lin would be in need of a nice warm bath, some more healing, lunch, and some gentle intimate love making after she recovered emotionally.


End file.
